SHE LOVES YOU
by billy holster
Summary: a story i wrote when i was board


_**SHE LOVES YOU**_

It was a normal day at Greenly Boarding School when I noticed that my history teacher Mr. Canada was crying before 1st hour.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously

"Oh nothing Ms. Deetz g-g-g-GGGGG-OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH-UUUUUHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO LONELY AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Mr. Canada replied

"I want to know." I demanded

Mr. Canada said, "Ok but the story may be sad so here"

Canada's past

'I was a young, insecure, doormat of a man I was nothing like my friend America I was constantly in his shadow

"Hey (I said with a low voice) can I tell you something?"

"Sure Canada" he replied in a Snarkey voice

"I have a crush on one of the girls at our meetings, she is always behind Russia"

America replied "BELARUS!"

"Nonono not her, the silent one who gets overemotional," I stammered.

America says, "The one with BIG knockers, you mean Ukraine?"

I replied, "Yeah, Ukraine she is amazing, she is beautiful, I,"

"You what Canada?" America said

I replied in a loud voice "I LOVE HER!"

"You do are you sure?" America answered in a curious voice.

"Ya I am going to ask her out tonight"

I was cretin she would say no when I asked her but I was surprised at what she said.

"Go out with you Canada I'm" she said.

I replied quickly, "No I get it sorry to bother you bye"

"No Canada I will go out with you" I just sat there with a surprised look on my face.

"You will? That's great! What time do you want me to pick you up?"

She replied "Um, 7:30?"

"Great see you then," I said with happy tone. "YAY."

Canada's date

So at our date we ate at Edd's world café my heart was racing and I had no idea what to say but I said the first thing that popped in my head and that was

"HI MS. UKRAINE HOW ARE YOU" _'I am such an idiot she will never go for a man like me she deserves a man like America or Russia uuuuhhhhhhhh'_

"I am fine. No one has ever asked me a how I was before, not even Russia, you are special Canada."

I replied, "I am?"

"You are, in the most adorable way, I just want to kiss you." she answered.

The only thing I could think of was running but something popped in my head when a man in the black suit said,

"Ok does any one want to sing maybe for an anniversary, date, or just to sing any one any one?"

"I will sir." I answered to the man in the suit.

"Ok sir, tell us your name, and why you are here."

I replied, "My name is Canada, and I am here with my date Ukraine."

I then said to the audience and Ukraine "Here is a song written by Lennon/McCartney,

1,2,3,4 Oh yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me

You'll let me be your man

And please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

Now let me hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside

It's such a feeling

That my love

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside

It's such a feeling

That my love

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and.

Thank you everybody I'm glad to be here so I will just go back to my seat bye.

"YOU WERE EXELENT!" Ukraine shouted "I LOVE YOU CANADA!"

I was suppressed at what she said so I said what I was thinking

"Ukraine will, you…M…arry me?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…well…uhhhhhhhhhh?"

I answered quickly "Ok you don't I get it bye"

"Nonono I will marry you Canada."

All I could think was _'YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS I'M GETTING MARRED SUCK IT AMERICA YOU JERKS!'_

But what I said was "Ok when do you"

She had answered "Now lets do it now in the Bahamas, Russia and America will never know sound good?"

I had replied with a happy voice "Yes lets do it lets get married under the radar."

Back in school

"So what happened did you two stop the wedding?" I asked Mr. Canada

He replied "No I was called in to work today and today we're supposed to get marred I just cant take it she is going to think I broke up the wedding!"

"Well my aunt Holli Would '_yes her real name_' once said 'Lydia you will find a good man one day just keep looking and don't give up.'

"Wow she must be a saint."

"No" I answered, "she's a dancer"

"But how is that going to bring me to the Bahamas?" He had asked.

"Well I asked Susan & Marry in the science lab to set tickets to the Bahamas for you and me."

"Why you?" he replied questionably

I replied "BECAUSE I GOT YOU THE TICKETS! Now lets go."

On the plain

All I could think is '_Wow I can't believe this is happening I am getting married for real_'

"So Mr. Canada how do you fell?"

All I could say is "Sick as a dog, you are a caring friend Lydia"

"Really you think so Mr. Canada."

"Of course I do but I still need your history report on Joan of ark not even a plain ride to the Bahamas can make me forget about your paper."

Bahamas

Once in the Bahamas a little girl handing out lays saying stuff like.

"How do you do my name is Alice and I am working for my uncle for a while just until I start high school."

"Hello Alice my name is Canada Province and I am here for a wedding have you seen my bride to be at all Ms. Alice?"

"Why yes, yes I have she is over by the band stage."

So I went to see Ukraine and as Alice had said she was there talking to the drummer I have been gone for a while and she must be really excited to see me.

"Ukraine" I said

"Huh oh CANADA IS THAT YOU! I have been waiting so long to see you."

"Well your waiting is over '_watching movies really work she is melting in my arms_'

a man wearing a black suit and caring a HUGE cross and has a cigarette in his mouth said "5 minutes till the wedding lets go buds hey Alice!"

"Yes uncle Wolfwood?"

"Take the bride to fitted in her dress."

I was standing by the band as they practiced a couple of their songs to see witch songs work when the lead vocals named John Lennon asked me if this one song would work

"HEY GROOM! Is this song good enough for you?"

"Uh I don't know what is it?"

"Ok lads lets play She Loves You,

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You think you lost your love,  
Well, I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of  
and she told me what to say.

She says she loves you  
and you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
and you know you should be glad.

She said you hurt her so  
She almost lost her mind.  
But now she said she knows  
you're not the hurting kind.

She says she loves you  
and you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
and you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
and with a love like that  
you know you should be glad.

You know it's up to you,  
I think it's only fair,  
Pride can hurt you, too,  
Apologize to her

Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
and you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

with a love like that  
You know you should  
Be Glad!

With a love like that  
you know you should  
Be Glad!

With a love like that  
you know you should  
be glad!

Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-ah.

How does that work lad?"

"It's…It's…It's…It's perfect Ukraine will love it."

"Thought so they all do."

Lydia went up to the band and asked all four of them this one particular question that made them all sad to the bone.

"What are you guy's doing at my teachers wedding why aren't you performing at theaters, parks, festavils, president emigrational events, clubs, not parties, bar mitzvah's, weddings what is wrong with you guys?

"We are not as famous as we thought we would be so shoot us for making a living with playing music and using songs we make Little girl."

"Oh I'm…I'm so sorry that you guys took that the wrong way."

"Well to tell you the truth we were going to be big but a little club deal ruined all that in an instant and it went like this"

The Beatles past

We were in the Cavern Club performing Hard Day's Night when a very beautiful blond walked up to us and said

"Hey big boys my name is Holli Would and I own a club I think you would love to perform there and there is a big pay if you do play there."

"Ok now what is the club name?"

"Holli Would's Back Door Room."

"Does it mean what it sounds?"

"I have a smaller business in the back but will you take the job."

"We will."

See what happens in chapter 2


End file.
